Talk:Advanced European Union
No GN Tech For the AEU Can somebody tell me why out of the three world powers, the AEU was the only one to not get their MS tech in the to the new ESF like the other two?Chriseasley 02:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) *Union *#GN Flag *##Masurao, Susanowo, Brave S type, and Brave C type *#Union Flag *##Trilobite, Superbia GN-X, and GN-XIV *HRL *#Tieren Taozi *##Ahead, Ahead Smultron, Ahead Sakigake, Ahead FST, and Neo-Hed The AEU helped in the design of the Masurao, Susanowo, the Brave Standard and Commander. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 03:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) They justed helped but no tech from the AEU that was used to make new MS.Chriseasley 03:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats because the AEUs new mobile suits WERE those, the Brave is the successor to the Flag AND the Enact. I was just saying that they took part in the development of the Masurao, Susanowo, the Brave Standard and Commander, their tech data also went to those mobile suits. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 03:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I know it's an old discussion but I'm bored and I never said anything here. :( :I think it's partly because of specialization of the mechanics teams. One of the reasons the HRL team got the job was because they had good working knowledge of GN machines as a result of experimenting with Kyrios according to G-R00MS. The Union did for a good try with the GN Flag though and that probably helped them too. For some reason, Kyrios testing helped have the HRL an edge over the other two. :It could be my hazy memory but on the too of my head I couldn't recall the AEU having had a hand in developing the Masurao/Susanowo. I'm under the impression that it was a Union effort. Billy even shaped the back of Masurao to resemble the Union logo, essentially as a revenge/flip off to the HRL team and their dominance in ESF's engineering within the last few years (this is stated somewhere but the source eludes me at the moment, Id have to guess the HG Masurao for now). I find it hard pressed that the AEU would agree to such nationalist sentiment. The engineering team that made the Brave of course was a AEU/Union hybrid so they're represented there. :Maybe they're just not as good. The Enact afterall is heavily based of the Flag according to the novel Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons chart also shows the connection. There is at least one source material that contradicts this but two sources point to the copy thing and the similarity in design is of course quite obvious. They do however had a huge lead in beam weapons development prior to the GN Drive Tau introduction but that didn't seem to have helped them win the job. Some European Countries Is United Kingdom, Spain, France and Italy part of this union? Looking at the page content, and through logical reasoning, the aforementioned countries are part of this union. Basically, AEU works in a similar fashion as the real-life European Union (EU). UV00 (talk) 13:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Vernes, please sign in your comments when posting on a talk page. This can be done by typing ~ 4 times at the end of your post. Thanks!! :) :As for your question, all of them were listed to be members of the AEU in the anime. - SuperSonicSP (talk) 21:03, September 17, 2014 (UTC)